The present application relates to an electrical junction box.
Conventionally, some of the electrical junction boxes that are disposed in submersible regions of engine compartments of automobiles are provided with a waterproof structure that prevents water from entering the inside of the electrical junction boxes (see JP 2006-74988A).
Unlike the electrical junction boxes disposed in engine compartments, electrical junction boxes that are disposed in passenger compartments do not require an advanced waterproof structure, and it is sufficient if those electrical junction boxes have a water blocking structure that can avoid adhesion of water to a surface of a circuit structure on which electronic components are mounted even if a small amount of water enters the inside of the electrical junction boxes.
Applying an advanced waterproof structure as described above to those electrical junction boxes increases the cost, and therefore there is room for improvement.
The present application was made in view of the circumstances as described above, and it is an object thereof to provide an electrical junction box having a water blocking structure that inhibits adhesion of water to a circuit structure at low cost.